GeneralZod82's Hey Arnold shuffle challenge
by GeneralZod82
Summary: This is my first attempt at doing the shuffle challenge. Please drop a review. Some AxH inside.


**A/N: **This is GeneralZod82's first attempt at doing the shuffle challenge. What is the shuffle challenge, you ask? Well…

1) Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like.

2) Turn your music player on and set it to random/shuffle.

3) Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; start when the song starts, and finish when the song ends. No lingering afterword!

4) Do 10 of these, then post them.

I've got plenty of EDM tracks in my shuffle, as well as some other stuff. So prepare yourself for some wicked tunes.

**Disclaimer: **Hey Arnold! is not owned by me. It is owned by Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.

**xXx**

**Hurricane (ft Lily Elise) by Dillon Francis**

Arnold and Helga were very much in love. Their love was so powerful that it could be compared to an unstoppable hurricane. Nothing would be able to get between the two, as if nothing would be able to withstand the powerful winds of a hurricane.

Whenever they looked at each other, it was as if they were being lifted away from the earth, and up towards the heavens.

Yes, they were very much in love.

**Bounce by Logic**

Arnold was just another boy in Hillwood who had quite a nice life. He had many friends, a loving family, and the sweetest girlfriend with a street attitude. He was also known as the boy who had saved the neighbourhood from being destroyed.

But before the fame, he had this nice life. He would always be playing baseball with his friends, listen to his grandpa's quirky tales, and he would even pine over the girl who would be his girlfriend. He was happy.

He had it all way before the fame.

**The Veldt (8 Minute Edit) by Deadmau5**

Arnold liked to watch the sunset from the roof of the Sunset Arms. It was quite a sight to see. The sun going down had reminded him of a couple of happy memories where the sun was setting. For instance, his grandma had sang him that song in order to cheer him up after he had a bad day. There was also the time the Pidgeon Man flew up into the air, and towards the sun.

However, today was a different occasion. Arnold was waiting on the rooftop, staring up at the yellow ball of light as it goes down.

"I knew I'd find you up here, Football Head," said a familiar voice coming from behind him.

Arnold turned around to see that Helga was climbing up onto the rooftop to join him. "Helga," he said, "I was just up here, watching the sun go down."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, "You once told me about it. I thought I'd join you this time." She made her way towards the boy, and sat down right beside him.

Arnold glanced at the girl beside him for a second before he placed a hand over her own. At that moment, neither one of them wanted to leave. They were in love with the way they were. He was a caring optimist, and she was a tough angel.

They wouldn't want it any other way.

**Falling by Bassnectar**

Helga was feeling like she was falling out of place. She was supposed to be this mean bully who would antagonize that football headed boy as much as she could. But now, she was acting like he was the nicest person at her school.

Her classmates had teased her about her sudden transformation, but she never really paid much attention to them. At least she had her football headed boyfriend to keep her company.

Things fell out of place, but everything was going to be alright.

**Buried Alive by Logic**

When everyone heard that Arnold and Helga were dating, they were immediately hounded by questions from their classmates. Even their respective best friends were grilling them for information.

"Arnold, how did you tame that she-beast?"

"Helga, are you gonna drag your boyfriend behind the dumpster to kiss him?"

"Arnold and Helga, sitting in a tree…"

The couple felt like they were buried in questions, and it suffocated them. They had agreed to meet up after school at Mighty Pete's to get away from all the other kids, and their questions. It would be their savior from getting buried alive.

Even though they were hounded by questions, they would never reveal too much, of course. The thought of getting buried alive was just in their minds.

**Under Pressure by Logic **

Helga was never very close to her father. She would always be out partying with her fellow classmates from high school. Someone would always bring the alcohol, and she would be the one to consume the most amount. Everyone would call her _the _party animal because of her wild behaviour.

However, her boyfriend was always worried for her safety. "Helga, I don't think drinking alcohol is such a great idea," he would always warn her.

"What's it to you, football head? It's my life! I can do whatever I want," she would always reply.

But one night, while she was at a house party, the police had ordered a raid on the house, which caused the teens to disperse from the place. Luckily, for Helga, she had managed to escape from the police. That was when she realized that her partying lifestyle would lead her down the toilet.

The next morning, she had sworn to get her life together. And just like that, someone had tried to call her phone, but she decided to let it go to message.

BEEP!

"Hey, family. It's Bob. Listen… I just want to apologize for being so distant from all of you. I just wanted to call to let you all know that… that I love all of you. Helga, if you're there, I hope that you know that I care about you, and I'm always going to be there for you. Miriam, I'm gonna get you the help you need for your addiction. There's an AA meeting over at this place, and I'd be happy to take you. And… yeah. I just want you all to be safe and happy. I love you all."

**Do It Like This by Bassnectar**

"No, Helga. You're supposed to do it like this," said Arnold as he showed her the controls to perform the fireball attack.

Helga gave an attempt to do the move. "Left… Left… A!" But she had pressed B instead, causing her character to do a flying kick. Arnold's character had gotten hit, taking away a good portion from his health meter.

When the game announced that Helga won, she stuck her tongue out at him.

**Butterfly by Bassnectar**

Arnold and Helga were sitting on a bench at the park. It was their favorite bench, since it had provided them a great view of the city. She would always lean on his shoulder, and sing something soft into his ear.

Suddenly, a tiny pink butterfly had landed on Helga's head. She felt it land on her head, and immediately tensed up. "Ohmygodgetitoffofme!" she exclaimed.

Arnold gripped her by her shoulders, and calmingly replied, "Relax. It's only a butterfly. It's pink, and it has these beautiful wings that… that's funny."

"What?" she asked.

"It looks like your bow," he complimented.

Helga looked up at the butterfly on her head, and smiled a little. "I suppose you're right, football head. It does kinda… make me look pretty."

**Driving Ms. Daisy by Logic**

Gertie was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, advising Arnold on how to drive. "I just need you to take a left turn here," she said as she pointed to the intersection ahead.

"But grandma, are you sure I should be doing this? I'm only _nine._" replied the boy as he made the turn on the intersection. The pedestrians around him were quite shocked to see him driving a car.

"Your grandpa is taking a nap, so you're gonna have to do this, young one," she replied. Arnold sighed, and just kept on driving the car as best as he could.

**I Can't Take It by Dillon Francis**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!" yelled Helga. She had been holding in her feelings for Arnold for six years, and she was getting tired of keeping them bottled up inside of her. Today was the day she would confess to him.

She marched right into the classroom, and quickly made his way over to Arnold's desk, where the football-headed boy was sitting and staring at her with shock.

"Arnold, you and me are going to Slausen's after school for a date! Be there, or I'll pound your face in!" she yelled in his face before marching out into the hallway.

Gerald leaned over to Arnold, and asked, "Did she just ask you out…?" He was just as shocked as Arnold. "I mean, you're not seriously going to go are you?"

Arnold thought about it, and blushed a little. He simply said, "I don't know…"

**xXx**

**A/N: **And that's the end of my shuffle challenge. Some of these turned out okay, but others I felt were crap. Thoughts?


End file.
